Somethings there I know it
by Poison-Dancer
Summary: Bella swan is a mystery to him. what is she? What is her family? Are they even human? But there is something about her that draws him to her. can he save her? and why does he need to save her?
1. we have to get your rash cream!

**SOOOOO**

**This story is co written by**

**Shadowdancer22**

**and**

**Poison lynn**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**This first chapter is written by Shadowdancer22**

**and beta'd by Poison Lynn!**

**REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

Great. Fantastic. Everything was just lovely i thought as i looked out my window, it was pouring down with rain, It was so unlike what i was use to, where i came from it was always boiling hot. Here in La push it was always raining.

"Bella start unpacking" My mother yelled from down in the kitchen.

With a heavy sigh I pulled myself away from the window and walked to where i had chucked my suitcase when i came in. I grabbed it and chunked it on to the bed, unzipping it letting the contents of the suitcase fall out.

Perfect. Everything was screwed up, just like her life.

"Mum's gonna have a fit when she See's that mess. Didn't she tell you to fold it all nicely?" The voice of my brother, i turned to see him leaning against the door frame with his signature smirk that gave him the title of player at our old school. Nick was a good looking boy, my dad always said that he got it all from him. He had a lot of muscle that made all the girls drool. He had short Ash colour hair that he got from my mother which he always wore in neat spikes and hazel eyes from my father.

"I folded all mine" A girly voice said and my sister appeared next to my brother with a smile on her face. My sister has 16 only 2 years younger than me, we were very close, we all were. We looked quite alike, we both had long brown hair that was as straight as if we used straighteners 24:7. We both had tanned skin like all our family did and our brown eyes from my mother. We were the perfect mix of our parents. Though my sister had shorter hair than i did and her was a few shades lighter.

"Whatever Alexia we all know your always a goody two shoes" I said, though we get on we were always auguring.

"Am not." She spat as me.

"Stop it you two!"mum hissed standing in the doorway with her hands on her hip, i noticed that my brother slowly crept out. Ass.

"Bella I told you to fold these, now i have to iron them all over again" My mother sighed frustratedly.

"Yeah Bella" My sister whispered teased. I settled for giving her a dirty look.

"Did i ask for your input Alexia?" My mother asked rhetorically. She was pissed, she only ever called Alex by her full name when she was angry!

Alex stayed quiet hanging her head, as did i, but for different reason, i didn't want mum to see my smile.

" I need you two, to go down the shops for me. Can you handle that?" My mother said

We both nodded, while my mother handed us some money.

"Get your brother to help as well, i have a load of ironing to do" My mother said walking off to get the ironing board.

"Come on then, go get Nick while i get Poppy on her leash." I ordered walking down stairs to see our Jack Russell puppy barking at her reflection in the mirror on the hall way. She has so cute, she was black and white which was rare for Jack Russell as soon as i saw her i knew that she was ours. I had begged for days until my parent finally let me have her. I walked over picking her up easily as she only weighed 4 pounds.

"Mum where's poppy's leash?" I asked

"In Your Car" Mum shouted back

"Thanks" I mumbled knowing that she would hear anyway.

I ran to my car opening the door and grabbing the red leash that i had spent all day looking for the right one till i saw this one. It went perfect with her fur colouring. My sister and brother walked towards me, i could hear the gravel crunching underneath their feet.

"Let's go explore" MY sister declared happily, she was always happy that was the difference between us, she was happy i hardly ever was. Not any more. I rolled my eyes, at least the rain had stopped.

"No i want to get back so it's a quick stop at the shops and then back home" I grumbled as we walked out of our front gate.

"I'm with Alex on this. I want to scout out the girls. Bet there not as good as the ones back home" Nick said

Alex was quiet, as was I. I felt guilt flood into me. It was my fault that we were here and not back were we all wanted to be. I looked over at Alex and knew she felt the same. I took her hand in mine to try to ease her.

"whatever" I shrugged after a while of walking.

"Does anyone actually know where this shop is?" Nick asked.

I stopped as did Alex.

"I thought you knew" We both said at the same time looking at nick.

"Don't do that it's really creepy! I thought Mum told you" He said defensibly.

"Great. Were lost" Alex declared throwing her arms up.

"No were not. Look some people are coming" Nick said before shouting to them. It was a group of men who were all just as muscly as Nick.

"Oi!!! Dudes over there! Where the hell is a shop around here?" Nick shouted loudly.

"He's so embarrassing" Alex mumbled to me hiding her face in her hands.

"Around the corner" The leader shouted back.

Nick nodded his head before walking off. Nick never said thank you to anyone accept when Mum or dad made him.

"Thanks" Alex shouted, She hated that Nick was so rude, I didn't. Actually i found it quite funny.

I rolled my eyes walking after Nick who was already walking in to the shop. I ran after him making sure to run slow enough not to look un human.

Nick was already flirting with the girl who was on the counter.

"Nicky Wicky. Come on. Mummy said he have to pick up that cream for your rash" I said in a sickly sweet voice walking overt to them. The girl looked shocked where as Nick looked pissed. I turned to the girl.

"Nick gets rashes on his below areas." I said shaking my head sadly.

"What! No i don't-" I cut him off though leaning closer to the girl.

"He's in denial. Don't worry i'll take him off your hands" I said grabbing Nick's arm and pulling him away.

Nick was shaking in his anger. He was pissed. He hated it when i did that.

"Calm down Nicolas what would mother say" Alex said in a posh voice.

Mum loved giving us names that we could shorten. Nicholas, Alexia, Isabella. She also loved to call us by those names when people were around. Don't ask me why, my mother was weird..scratch that my whole family-me included-are weird.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. How to make cookies

**chapter 2 **

**soooooooooo this is by me poison **

**if you don't get the drift its me her me her me her and so forth **

**now if you don't get it there is no hope for you. SO OOOONNNNNNNN WITH THE STORY )**

* * *

Jared pov

click groan click groan click groan click i jumped to my feet

"if you don't stop and just pick a channel im going to break your nose" i tolded jacob as he flipped through the tv channels click groan

"THATS IT" i yelled at him i lunged at him and landed on my target which ended in the chair tipping from the weight.

I balled up my fists and swung on the first swing i broke his nose like i promised he groaned then shoved me off of him

"fine no tv i guess" jacob said as he wiped the blood off of his face.

I just shook my head "that kids gonna get brain damage he gets hit so much GOD he's even used to it" i thought to myself me and him righted the furniture then sat back down

"sooooooooooooooo what are we gonna do" he asked me then before i could answer he ran to the kitchen at full speed.

I got a little nervous as i heard a lot of rattling i walked into the kitchen to see bowls eggs flower and a crap load of other stuff

"what the hell?" i asked him

"i know what were going to do"he announced i couldn't get in a reply as he said "were making cookies and we've seen emily do it all the time it doesn't look that hard" his statement sounding like a question

"fine whatever keeps you quiet as long as you don't burn my house down" i started to turn away

"hey! were are you going your going to help me"He yelled after me, Damn just as i thought i had gotten away.

"ugh! fine." I sighed walking back over, Jake gave me an excited grin that i couldn't return.

After we found all the ingredients i started to crack some eggs into a bowl i felt something feather light wash across my arm i looked at it and i was as white as a bloodsucker cause of the flour i turned to look at jake he had a sheepish grin on his face

"so-" he started but got interrupted by two eggs being cracked on his head he stood there in shock for a minute than reached for the milk and threw it at me

"ass" i said as i poured all the sugar on his head i stiffled a laugh as he threw water on me

"i just thought ou needed a bath"jake informed me trying to hide his laugh then i opened a cabnet and grabbed some cereal.

This went on for an hour until the only thing we had left was the vanilla by tha time the pack walked in to talk to us, as soon as they saw us the whole house shok with there laughter

"what....were...you" Quil tried to say

"jake wanted to make cookies" i told them

"thats....not....how.....you.....look.....like.........cookies........threw.....up....on...you" sam said through his laughter i closed my eyes then opened them to Quil holding the water house thats conected to the sink and turned it on spraying me and jake down which caused another eroupten of laughter they all calmed down i asked

"why did yall come over"sam spoke up "we came because we saw the new kids the older boy has no manners and they a look really fit like they all have memberships at a gym"  
"the two girls are really hot. I'm mean rocking bodies." Quil said

"so what do you want me to go say hi" i asked thinking that since i lived 3 houses don from them "

no" sam started "thats not what i want i was just telling you and because you know emily she's throwing a barbicue party thing for them"

"u-hu" was all i could think too say since i was to enthralled thinking about food mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

* * *

**sorry thet its kinda short plz review**


	3. Will

**SOOOOOO**

**This chapter is written by.....SHADOWDANCER22!!**

**Woop! Woop!**

**Please review!!!**

**Also check out our other stories**

**on our main accounts!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

We got back from the shops looking like drown rats, soaked to the skin. I hate La push and it's crap weather. I opened our front door to see a woman with two scars running from her hairline to her chin sat talking to our mother on the sofa. My mother looked up to us and gave us a smile, that said be nice. Fat chance of that. Nosy neighbours, everyone hates them.

"Kids, this is Emily. Emily this is Isabella, Alexia and Nicholas." My mother introduced.

"It's nice to meet you" Emily said happily.

"It's Nick not Nicholas." My brother mumbled just loud enough for Emily to hear.

"It's Bella" I snapped before taking off to my room, i heard my brother excuse himself before he ran after me.

"hiya i'm Alex it's nice to meet you. Don't mind my sister she hates meeting new people. My brother is usual very nice but he probably wants to ring his friends from back home" Alex chatted happily, damn her and her cheerfulness.

"Bells, you have to be nice. You know as well as i do that if we try to exclude ourselves then it's more likely from them to take an interest" Nick said. When did he get so smart and start talking sense. I wanted to hit something so bad. My hands were shaking like mad.

"I hate this Nick, i hate la push. I hate everything. I a jinx, everything that's good has been wrecked for me." I said, tears began to pool in my eyes.

Nick grabbed me in his arms pulling me against his chest.

"Nothing that has happen is your fault Bells, nothing!" Nick said.

I sobbed into his jacket for a little while longer and he held me tight in his arm, making everything better. i noticed another set of arms aroudn me, it was Alex.

"We have each other Bella, that's all we will ever need" Alex whispered.

I sniffed a little before they released me.

"Emily is throwing us a barbecue, so Nick go get ready. I will help Bella pick a nice outfit" Alex ordered pushing Nick out my door and locking it.

"Now where to start" She said with an evil glint in her eye that made me pale slightly.

"Alex N-" I was cut off from telling her NO by her lunging for me.

Bring on the nightmare i thought as she began getting her make up bag out.

***

It was two hour later and i was ready. I had the spent the last two hour being poked and prodded. Not fun.

I looked in the mirror and i had to give to my sister she knew her stuff. I was wearing a simple plain white dress that had a frilly top that stopped when it hit the grey hip belt. It looked very old fashioned put i love it. My hair was all big and left naturally wavy from the rain earlier, all my sister did was out a silver plaited head bead around my forehead. I wore my favourite Roman sandals that went well with the outfit. I only wore quite natural make-up so it didn't look out of place and i didn't look like a barbie doll. I looked causal out smart.

I walked down the stairs, everyone else looked smart as well.

My father was wearing his long sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans, that was about as smart as my dad would go. My mother was wearing a free flowing pink flowery dress and had her hair up in a loose bun.

My brother was wearing the same thing as my dad, at least we was wearing a clean top. I hope. My sister was wearing an identical dress to mine put her's was black. My sister liked the idea of us dressing like each other, making them think we were twins. It wouldn't work. But i let her go with it, if it made her happy then i was okay with it.

"Me and nick will be fighting off the boys tonight" My father joked.

"Come on were going to be late!" M um said rushing around grabbing the stuff that we would need.

"And that would be a tragedy" I muttered under my breath as i followed my family out of the house.

My mum gave me quick glared before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the road.

"This is going to be so much fun" My sister squealed happily.

"Remember kids no revealing ourselves! " My mother whispered as we knocked on the door.

"Of course we wont mum" I reassured for everyone.

The door opened and Emily stood in the doorway,her half face that wasn't scars pulled into a smile.

"Come in, i'll introduce you to everyone! Some aren't here yet. There at work though they'll be back in a few" she said with a large smile on her face.

We walked in with her, the house was small but cosy. Nothing like our house. Our house was big but not cosy at all. Not homely like our old one us to be. Mum said that we just hadn't settled in yet.

"I need to go use the toilet be back to a few" I said before walking upstairs were i knew the toilet would be.

I could hear the sound of greeting form down stairs as i entered the bathroom.

I looked in my reflection, and i looked normal, well i wasn't. I removed the shall that covered my back and shoulder and then the Tattoo's became clear, the tattoos that i got when i became part of the inner circle of our old tribe. I had a big tattoo on the my left arm that was my old tribe Dakota's symbol.

On the small part of my back i had a quote from our legends in the old tongue of the Dakota's. And on my right upper arm i had another symbol that was from our tribe that meant peace.

My last tattoo was on the left side of my waist it was a bunch of patterns full of spirals, flowers, Curls.

Back home i would wear these tattoo's with pride, it meant that i was a protector of my tribe and everyone looked up to them. I was in the inner circle with the tribe. Though here it would draw attention to me and my family so we had to hide them up all the time.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door, i step out but walked into a warm chest. I looked up into the eyes of a boy that was probably around Nick's age. He was muscly but not as much as Nick is. But he was taller. He had brown warm eyes a little darker than mine. I felt myself start to shake. He was looked so much like my Will, my will who left me for another girl when he imprinted on her.

This man's eyes were filled with a deep love, that reminded my so much of Will.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

_**"Will, talk to me for god sake!. Is it something that i have done!" I yelled at him tears falling down my cheek.**_

_**I looked over at him, he wasn't the Will that i had fallen in love with, no he was far different. He was taller and more muscly but even more than that the coldness in his eyes were the most upsetting thing. Will us to be such a warn person. We was funny, cheeky and he was my first and only love. We had been together since junior year. Yet i knew deep down he was still there, the boy that would ring me at night and we would talk for hours, the man that climbed the tree outside me room to be with me when my parents had grounded me. **_

_**My family loved Will like he was there own, my sister and brother saw him him as their sibling. Everyone thought that when Will left school he would propose to me and that we would go to college together. I hoped that would happen. That we would come back and get married and have lots of kids. **_

_**"Bella. I've....Fallen in love with someone lese. I couldn't help it Bella! She's my soul mate" He whispered**_

**_"No Will don't leave me! I'm nothign without you. Please Will" I begged_**

**_"I can't stay away from her Bella. I wish i could i still love y-" I cut him off before he could finish. _**

**_"Don'! Just don't! I don't want your lies Will. Why can't you tell me what happened to you Will? you were gone for 5 weeks! I was worried sick Will. Then you turn up and wont tell me or anyone where you were and yet i still stand by you. I stand by you when everything thinks your doing drugs. Can't we jsut run away somewhere. Away from here anywhere Will please you can't leave me. " I begged_**

**_"Bella if i could run with you then i would. If i could take away the feeling for her then i would." He replied _**

**_He walked forward wrapping his arms around me and with one last bitter sweet kiss he as gone. _**

**_END OF FLASH BACK._**

**_**_**

I had been a wreck for weeks, not talking to anyone or leaving the house. I couldn't stand the looks i got. Then when i phased it got worse i was stuck with him and his imprint. I as stuck in his mind when all he thought about was her. How much he loved and the fact that sometimes he could compare us.

What hurt the most was that he still loved me. Even though the imprint he still loved me and cared for me and i hated it. I would rather him hate me then him still be in love with me but not enough to change anything. Only enough to hurt us both. I hated myslef for not being good enough for him, if i was good enough then he would have imprinted on me.

I couldn't take it any more i pushed past him. Running into out of the front door at speeds barely human and took off for the forest. I hit the forest edge and exploded into my natural form. I took off as a tiger but that wasn't good enough so i took to the skies as a Falcon.

Yes you guessed right, Me and my family were shape shifters, we could change into any Animal form we like. The possibility right?

* * *

**This is Shadowdancer22 signing off!**

**Please Review!!**

**We love them!!!!!**

**Goodbye all!**


	4. Good at disappearing

Chapter 4 soooooo this is gonna be the awsome-ist story ever (shh i know i cant spell thats why shadow-dancer has to beta it hehe)  
im listening to because i got high!!! so im hyper and bouncing while doing this hehehehehe listen to it its an awesome song ps for the slow pplz written by poison _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jared POV

"GOD!" i thought to myself as I'm running through the forest.

Stupid Emily forcing me to go to the damned party I love her cooking but I don't want to meet the new people and now im late and all the good stuffs probably gone cause of Quil.

"ofh" i heard someone say as i ran straight into someone I expected them to fall but they didn't a low growl emitted from there chest instead, before they cut it out i looked up and saw it was one of the new kids, damn he was muscly. Even more so than us woves.

"Sorry, didn't look were i was going" i told him he composed his face probably realising i wasn't messing with him

"s'okay" he said as i walked off.

I went into Emily's back yard, Emily saw me and hit me with the ever present god damned wooden spoon

your late" she told me thanks for stating the obvious i thought but didnt say it out loud for fear of the wooden spoon.

She stepped back and took in my appearance a shocked look came on her then al of a sudden i felt a pain of the damned wooden spoon on the back of my head

"go. . clean. up." she said it like i was a slow kid being told for the 8th time how to wash my hands

"fine" i grumbled and walked into the house and up the stairs i was at the bathroom door when it opened and a cute girl comes out and ran into me YAY a bump-it party i thought then the girl looked up at me with huge, saddened, melted chocolate brown eyes. AS i lcoked eyes with her, i knew that i would protect her forever. She was my life now....My imprint.

She was there for what seemed like eternity but was only a minute then i blinked and opened my mouth

"whats-" but she was gone i went to chase after her but ran into a small girl who i guess was the other ones sister

"hi im Alexia or Alex for short! have you seen my sister Isabella ,but don't call her that its Bella, she came up here a few moments ago but now i cant find her" she said never taking a breath

"uh" I said flabbergasted "uh....um... i'm jared...and... uh she just ran down the stairs she looked sad"

Her face fell as i said the last part but she recomposed her face and was all perky again

"ok jaaaaaarrreeeedd thanks" she said drawing out my name then she was gone. God they have good disappearing acts i'll give them that.

~ Alexia POV

"Thanks" I told him then ran as fast as my human....half human legs would take me i smelled the air as i went she was in the forest so i kept running till i found nick and told him to tell mom where i went then i ran into the Forest i could smell she changed into a tiger so i did too and kept running after the smell then it changed into an eagle.

Damn i cant track the Skys i should go get nick no wait damn i shredded my dress ugh so i changed into an eagle and flew home that's surprising is where she was

"whats wrong" i asked as i walked in on a sobbing bella i ran to her and hugged her

"whats wrong i asked agai, i had only ever seen my sister like this when Will dumped her for that _other _girl.

" he....he.....look-ed.....so.... much like.....w-ill" she barley whispered in broken sobs

"shh" said as i rocked her back and forth rubbing my hand in soothing circles on her back

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**We were all in the back yard, it was sunny so Mum was making us eat outside as a family, of course this meant Will was invited. Will was already considered part of the family, a brother to me and Nick and a Son to mum and see Will didn't have a good background. His father walked out and left him and his mother was a druggie, he spent most of the time around ours, even spending the night here. Mum and Dad weren't to happy about that to begin with, but now they were fine with him spending the nights. **_

_**Every knew that they were going to get married, it was plain obvious that they loved each other more than anything. They had been dating since Junior year and they were going to last forever. I hoped that one day i would have a relationship like that. a lot of people were jealous of how clsoe they were.**_

_** Bella was on the porch waiting for Will to come back from the shops, The door opened and Will walked in and Bella raced into his arms. **_

_**They were so sweet together**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK****  
**_

* * *

**soooooooooooo how was it sorry its short but i just wanted to get some out there now so **

**plz plz plz review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE TIME!!**

**Woop! Woop!**

**Please, Please **

**REVIEW!!**

**This chapter is written by.....**

**SHADOWDANCER22**

**Listen to owl city Vanilla Twilight when you read this it makes it sooo much better**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't take it any more, the pain. I would happily die a thousand times to escape this pain. The pain of being rejected from the only one i loved, the one i thought that i would spend the rest of you life with.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**"Do you think that we'll be together forever?" I asked Will as we sat on his bed in his room, It was late and I should be at home but there was no place that i would rather be than here. He pulled me closer to his body, i rested my head on his bare chest, loving to hear his heart beat. **_

_**"Of course we will Bells" He replied **_

_**I nodded my head, something bad was coming. I just knew it. I turned to face him. **_

_**"You promise that you'll never stop loving me?" I asked**_

_**"I'll never stop loving you" He vowed. **_

_**"I love you Will" I whispered resting my head back down on his chest and falling asleep. **_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

_*****_

I sobbed once more, Alexia had tried to help but she couldn't. There was only one person that could help, and it was Will himself. I grabbed my phone and walked quickly outside, past a group of the tanned boys that i had seen earlier. I didn't want to see them, they all looked so much like Will.

"Where is she going?" I heard one say, but i carried on.

I carried on walking, turning on my phone i saw that i had lots of miss calls from him. The screen turned on and a picture of me and Will came up. Alexia had taken the picture at one of our parties. We were kissing when Alex took the picture. I felt tears pool in my eyes. I quickly rang his number.

He picked up straight away.

"Bella? Are you okay? where are you?" He asked straight away.

"Will are you alone?" i asked

"Yes" He answered straight away.

I began crying my heart out, Will tried to Calm me put it was useless.

"Where are you Bella?" He asked

"I'm in this small tribe called La Push, I hate it Will. I wish-" I cut myself off before i could say i wanted to be with him.

"Are okay? did they hurt you?" He asked

"I'm fine Will, Hows everything?" I asked

"Yeah it's fine back here, I miss you Bells." He sighed

"I know, i miss you to, Is there anyway you can come here?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed and was silent for a few minutes. "I will be there in a few, meet me at the boarder between Forks and La push" He sighed

"Thanks Will. I love you" I said it before i could take it back.

"I love you too Bells" There was the un-added but not enough, though we both knew it.

I sighed leaning against the tree, i knew that the shape-shifters were listening to me put i didn't care. The bush rustled and Alex stepped out of the bush, heart break on her face. she must have heard.

"I can't believe you Bella, we just got away and now you've told them where we are" She screamed at me.

"I need him Alex, you don't understand. I love him Alex. He was my first boyfriend, my first everything. We were meant to be together forever" i yelled back not caring who heard.

"Your putting the whole family at risk, He will tell them" She yelled even louder.

"He wouldn't do that, he loves me, he loves us as a family for god sake." I yelled

"Whatever Bella, be selfish. I don't give a crap any more. Your just get this family killed. Your getting us all killed for someone who doesn't even love you" She hissed, her mouth dropped in shock, as did mine. Alex had never said that before.

"Bella I'm sorry-" I cut her off.

"Get lost Alex, you know that's a lie. You have heard in his mind. You know what he feels as much as i do" I hissed

Alex hung her head and ran off.

I sat down again, let the wait begin.

***

I could smell Will, he was so close. He burst through the clearing and I ran straight for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, afraid that he would try to get me of him. He did the opposite, he pulled me closer.

I leaned in and placed my lips on his. It wasn't a kiss full of promise, but one filled with despair, want, need, hate and love. It was so unlike the other kisses that i had shared with Will. I knew that this was a short amount of time that i could call him mine again. He pulled back trailing kisses down my neck, he stopped when he reached my collar bone. I rested my head on his shoulder again breathing in his scent.

"I miss you so much Bells" He whispered "I wish that-. If i could take it back then i would"

"I know Will, i know. I wish the same. I wish it could go back to before when everything was so care free and perfect. My family is in shatters and you" I stopped

"Bells, i love you so much, your the perfect girl for me. " He said softly.

"I think that's what hurts the most, the fact that you still love me. But not enough" I said looking away from him.

"I can spend the night here, if you want me to? We can stay here, underneath the stars." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"Where does she think your gone?" I asked changing the subject back to his imprint.

"I told her that my mother needed my help" He answered regretfully

I snorted " You wouldn't help your mum if she was dying"

"She doesn't know me as well as you do, I don't think anyone will never. You know everything about me and i know everything about you. Like the way you play with your hair when your nervous, the way that when you sleep you talk and you use to say my name over and over again and the way that when you laugh you snort. " He smirked

I sat up my moth dropped open.

"I don't snort!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Do too!" He yelled back climbing on top of me holding me down as i went to hit him again. His hand reached under my top and he began to tickle me. I laughed my head off and to my embarrassment i did snort.

He stopped his tickling but he was still on top of me. For the second time tonight he crashed his lips to mine and everything was perfect her this short amount of time. I didn't stop him, in fact i encouraged him. He trialed kisses down my neck, slowly tracing the bit on my neck he had caused months ago. I moaned loudly, as did Will. I knew he was about to stop but i couldn't let him.

"Love me Will" I whispered in his ear and that's what he did. And he loved me all night and it was amazing.

* * *

**Hoped you liked**

**REVIEW!!**

**Or else I'll come for you........**

**Okay maybe i wont but whatever!**

**Don't be angry at Bella, it easier to stay with something old than to go for something new. It's a scary thing getting over someone. And I'm sure a lot of people have been in love with someone who is in love with someone else but still is in love with you a little. I have and it hurts like hell. **

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

hey sorry if its not that good its cause i sorta have writters block so im not using my own idea im using the one shadow-dancer gave me but tell me what you think _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

jared pov

"shit" i said under my breath i'm gonna get hit with the damn spoon again cause i have to go after her.

i ran down the stairs barley passing for normal human speed

" Sam,Emily! " i called as i rounded the corner to face them

" yeah? " sam asked i lokked at emily and gulped

"....um....well....i have to leave" i saw emily get mad she hated it when we (the pack) left early from her partys cause she thimks its so we don't have to help clean up whatever mess we made

"but!" i said quickly "i have a good reason i found my imprint and she was really upset about something and ran out of the house so i have to go find her" i said in a rush emilys face lit up

" you found your imprit thats so sweet who is she? is she pretty? will everyone like her?" she starte asking questions

"um i have to go "i reminded her

"oh yes well go on"she said sounding defeted

" sam" i said nodding to him he nodded back and i was gone. i ran in wolf form to were her house was supposed to be i stopped by a nerby tree to put on some pants then i heard her voice

"will.." she said in a voice mixed with longing releve and fear

"are you alone....i need you" i was so shocked were imprints she should...but maybe...i...um... i'm confused i ran in wolf form trying to escape my own thoughts and humanity i needed to think was every thing i thought wrong was it not an imprit was- i got cut short by sam, o yeah damn teltpathy

"ha works both ways what are you 'talking' about"

"it's nothing"  
"you cant lie to me tell me"  
"is that an order"  
"stop trying to hide your thoughts from me"  
"fine she called i guess her boyfriend or ex or whatever saying she needed him i could her and smell the lust every where"  
"she's not normal thats all i know my senses go haywire when her or her family is around their not normalmaybe she's having problems processing this or she didn't relly see you from what you said and your thoughts she was blinded by her tears"  
"fine" i said as i changed back to human form _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

after we finished "visiting" something felt wrong being in his arms

"will this isn't right you have an imprint and i think i found mine i don't think we should do this again" i thought he might be mad but i looked up and he was smiling

"thats wonderfull bells i will always be here for you and there not here i love you too much to do that to you, if you ever need anything i'll be here for you" he said while pulling us to our feet i smiled and tried to fight back tears

"thank you' i said while giving him a hug

"the sames goes for me" whith that we parted now i needed to wait for my family to tell them everything


End file.
